Adult Education
was the 20th episode of Season 1 of The Golden Girls TV series, also the 20th overall series episode. Directed by Jack Shea and written by James Berg with series co-executive producer Susan Harris, it originally aired on NBC on February 22, 1986. Notably, this episode is the first where Rose mentions her hometown of St.Olaf by name. Betty White pronounces it slightly differently, (Oh-Loff) where later, she pronounces it "Oh-leff." Plot Dorothy is trying to get tickets to a Frank Sinatra concert but it is sold out, meanwhile, Blanche is taking a psychology class in her local college to earn a degree for a job promotion. Blanche is completely unmotivated at first and so she does not do well on her midterm. This leads her to speak to her professor who suggests that she could sleep with him for a passing grade in the class. When she tells the girls they tell her to see the Dean as it was harassment. At the Dean's office, Blanche tells the Dean (who has just started the job). He does the right thing by asking questions on a sheet but because he is too embarrassed to ask her verbally he lets her read it and answer. Despite the fact that he believes her, the Dean can't dismiss the Professor as Blanche has no witnesses. When she returns home the girls have tickets for their concert, Rose from a radio show, Dorothy from a scalper and Sophia from her many connections. Blanche annoyed that they aren't hearing what happened at the dean's office, decides to study and pass. The day of the exam Blanche finishes and when the professor asks her if she has made her choice she tells him that she won't sleep with him and is confident that she will pass. That night the girls return not from the concert but the police station as they scalped the 6 extra tickets to an undercover police officer. After they argue about the night, Blanche tells them that while she knows she has a degree she won't be getting the promotion one of the other ladies at her work had plastic surgery to get the boss's attention. However, Blanche knows that when it comes down to it, she's smarter and the other lady's new looks are only temporary. Guest Cast *Jerry Hardin as Professor Coope *James Staley as Dean Tucker Quotes Rose Nylund: I got tickets, too! This is such a coincidence. I was driving down Biscayne Boulevard... Blanche Devereaux: Rose off No, no, no, no! Please! I cannot bear that again! Dorothy She was listening to her car radio. Big Band, not all talk. There was a contest. Something about a little voice, a lucky number, and a dime in a door handle, then bim-bam-boom, she won the tickets! Dorothy Zbornak: Take a lesson, Rose. That's how you tell a story. Dorothy Petrillo-Zbornak: Ma! How in the world did you get these? Sophia Petrillo: Easy. I called Frank. I told you I had connections. Rose Nylund: You know Frank Sinatra? Sophia Petrillo: No, Frank Caravicci! From the fish market. He's always been good to me, never a bad piece of cod. He knows Frank. Blanche Devereaux: Sinatra? Sophia Petrillo: No, Frank Tortoni, the dry cleaner. Tina's third cousin once removed. Dorothy Petrillo-Zbornak: Tina Tortoni? Sophia Petrillo: Tina Sinatra! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1